


Simplicity

by Broganwritesfanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, editing, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broganwritesfanfics/pseuds/Broganwritesfanfics
Summary: It's the day before Dan and Phil leave to visit their families for Christmas. Dan's frustrated with editing the last Gamingmas video, and Phil just wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short, simple fanfic for you, because I love writing about Dan and Phil. :)

It was the 23rd December. Dan was currently sitting in his designated sofa crease, his eyebrows furrowed together with concentration, as he edited the final Gamingmas video of 2016 – let’s be honest, the last proper video for them both of the year. He had been editing the Sims video for hours now, and he could feel his vision getting more blurrier as the hours dragged on. Phil had spent the first hour trying to convince Dan to let him help. But, of course, stubborn Dan refused the help, and insisted it wouldn’t take that long. Of course he was wrong, and now the headache forming was now the cost of his stubbornness.  Phil then spent the rest of the hours packing his bag for Christmas at home with his family. He knew that Dan hadn’t even thought about it, so the last hour had been spent with Phil getting out Dan’s suitcase, the right number of underwear and socks, his other pairs of black skinny jeans, and a selection of possible shirts that Dan would probably scoff at, and put back, switching them for something else. And because of this, Phil made a mental note to keep the shirts on their hangers.

 

 

Walking down the corridor, Phil popped his head around the living room door, frowning seeing the sight of Dan. Deciding that if he interrupted him one more time, a snapping session was going to happen, Phil disappeared into the kitchen. He turned on the hob and started to boil some pasta in a pan. He then rifled through their cupboards and got out some Dolmio tomato sauce. He could hear the faint noise of the edit that Dan was working on, as he previewed the part he had edited. And then there was the faint sound of Dan typing away to himself. After the meal was cooked, Phil spooned two bowls of pasta with tomato sauce over the top, and he then poured a glass of white wine for them both. He set it all on a tray and made his way into the living room.

Dan looked up,

“Phiiiil!” He said with his face filled with awe. “What’s all this for?”

“You’ve been working on this Sims video all afternoon. You’re refusing to let me help, so I decided to cook you some tea and poured you a glass of wine.”

Dan sighed heavily, before a wide grin appeared on his face,

“I love you.” He told him truthfully.

Phil nodded, a smile playing on his lips,

“I know. And I love you too. Now please tell me you’re going to let me drag you away from the laptop long enough to enjoy this?”

Dan chuckled softly,

“I’ve finished now actually.”

Phil breathed a sigh of relief, walking over to the sofa and sitting down. Dan happily accepted a bowl of pasta and a glass of wine, before he leaned over, kissing his cheek softly.

“I’ve also got your stuff together for you to pack.” Phil told him.

Dan raised his eyebrows.

“Y’know, since you love to procrastinate? Thought I’d give you a head-start.”

“I literally don’t deserve you, Phil.” Dan whispered.

Phil locked his ankle with Dan’s,

“No, I think you do.”

“I’m gonna miss you over the Christmas holiday, y’know?” Dan told him, looking down at his pasta.

Phil nodded,

“I know. I’m gonna miss you too.”

“But we’ll Skype every day, yeah?” Dan asked, looking up at Phil hopefully.

He smiled,

“‘Course. We can’t survive a day without talking to each other.” He breathed out a laugh. “God knows how we did it back in the day.”

Dan smiled at him,

“I can’t wait for you to open your gift.”

“I’m really excited about this said gift actually. Since you’ve been teasing about it for weeks.” Phil teased.

Dan grinned and nudged his free foot against Phil’s.

They sat in silence as they ate their food and drank their wine.

“Maybe one day we can invite our families here.” Dan wondered aloud.

Phil looked around,

“And have them stay where?”

Dan laughed,

“Yeah you’ve got a point.”

Phil smiled at him.

When finished, Dan insisted on cleaning up. As he left the room and into the kitchen, Phil decided to render the video, after checking that he was in fact done with the edit, and then he set the laptop onto the ground; picking up the TV remote and turning it on.

“What do you fancy watching?” Phil asked when Dan sat back down.

Dan shrugged,

“I’m up for anything.”

Phil looked at him for a few seconds, before he opened out his arms. Dan happily obliged, cuddling into his side, and wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist,

“How did you know?” He murmured.

“You’re always in a cuddly mood when we’re about to be separated.” Phil informed.

Dan looked up at him and smiled,

“I love that you know me so well.”

“Always have. Always will.”

Dan leaned up and pecked his lips softly, and he felt a sudden comfort inside. Yes they’ll survive Christmas. But he wasn’t going to survive anymore without Phil.


End file.
